


Wake Up!

by DevilSmile, TheWarFedora



Series: Just Sleep! / Wake Up! [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSmile/pseuds/DevilSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarFedora/pseuds/TheWarFedora
Summary: They're not like tremors, they're worse than tremors. They're... They're these terrors and it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and I can't... I can't ever wake up.





	1. Chapter 1 - You Got A Hollow Point Smile

I don't wanna look back. I never do. The more foster family's you get kicked out of the harder it is to explain to Mary why. This is the second one this year. Mary is probably getting sick of the sight of me by now. I always end up coming back. "Harmony... Are you even listening to me?" Martha says, snapping me out my day dream.  
"...No not really. What did you say." I admit.  
"Mary is going to be furious. Why are you always getting kicked out?" She asks  
"I don't know... Maybe they just can't handle all this awesome." I sass.  
"Not funny Harmony. What did you do this time?" Martha complains  
"I may or may not have thrown a small stone at the mother." I say quietly.  
When I arrive at 'Rainbow Smiles Orphanage' I know exactly where to go. I bring in my black suite case and go straight to Marys office. I burst in and see Mary giving me a disappointed look. "Sup Mary. I'm back. Once again you are stuck with Harmony Ribble. Isn't it great?" I say.  
"Wonderful." Mary says sarcastically. "Oh by the way Harmony. You've had to switch rooms now. We have a new girl here who took your old room with Jordan. Now you're with Luci." I groan. I knew what Luci was like. She has a full pink room with pictures of One Direction everywhere. I've had to go in there a few times and I wanna puke every single time.  
I walk up the stairs and go past my old room. "Well I've been here longer bitch so I should have more room" I hear Jordan say. I hear a voice I haven't heard before.  
"I've been to fifteen homes, most of the time I got moved because I beat up snobs like you." I took it that it was the new girl.  
Jordan says "Well, I will get my boyfriend on you."  
I sigh and say "Shut up you idiot and get a life."  
"Go away Harmony."  
I stay hidden behind the door for a bit longer until I hear a small scream. I burst through the door (It's a habbit) and see the new girl. She has green eyes. Her hair is shaved on the right hand side and the rest is quite long. Green highlights protrude from different places. I look at the floor and see Jordan laying there covered in black paint. Kinda like she was when I first moved into this room. I laugh and throw up a hand to high five this girl.  
" Hi, I'm Harmony, Oh My Gerard you like MCR too!?" I say as I help her put a Black parade bedding on her bed.  
"Yep, I'm Cassandra, but call me Cass please." She grins.  
Cass and I walk to my room. I tell her who Luci is and she helps me blacken my half of the room and I put on gloves to remove the One Direction pictures and put up my pictures of MCR. FOB and Panic!. She helps me put on my Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge bedding and Luci starts throwing insults at us such as "Oh the Emo kid finally got a friend." Cass accidentally hits her in the face whilst we are putting the bedding on. This makes me laugh a little more and I started playing songs by My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. Luci finally went away and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's A Deathwish.

It's been three weeks since I met Cass and now we have become best friends. Sadly we had to go to school but we met an amazing girl called Georgia. Last week I put all the money Cass and I have been saving up together and we had enough to buy a Mikey Way Mustang Bass guitar in sparkly silver and a Frank Iero Phant-o-matic in green. We found out that Georgia had a drum set at her house so we decided to form a band. We have no idea what to call ourselves though. I want Nice Dynamite, Cass wants Unicorn City and Georgia wants 3 Seconds Of Summer. But we can't come to an agreement on any of them so, we are just going to have to be nameless for a while.  
Anyway, right now I am walking with Cass and Georgia to Georgia's house which is where we practice. I am wearing my my favourite leopard print leggings with a space cat top, black boots, a grey beanie and my guitar is on my back. Cass is wearing a Mikey Fuckin Way top, black leggings, shin high Kobra Kid boots and a Kobra Kid leather jacket. Her bass is on her back. Georgia has a blue ring, a pink and purple pastel dress with ripped leggings and black gladiator sandals.  
   
Once we were in her front garden Georgia points out a car pulling up across the road a few doors down. Four people got out the car, one had a fro and one had long red hair and...  
"OH MY ACTUAL FEDORA GOD!" Cass shouts. They whip their heads around and stare at us. Cass comes closer to me and whispers "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
"Yup and now MCR are staring at us." I reply.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the resident Emo's and their weird friend." I hear a voice say. We all turn and see Jordan and Luci.  
"Well at least my parents want me." Georgia says.  
"Did it hurt when you crawled up from Hell?" Jordan asks.  
"Yes actually, look I got a cut from it." Cass replies before I get a chance to. I was going to say the same thing anyway  
"I can't see a cut." Luci sneers  
"Take a closer look." Cass smirks before she punches her in the face. I laugh slightly and so does Georgia  
"You Bitch." Jordan says grabbing Cass's bass off the ground and snapping the neck.  
"Hey!" Cass snarls. Luci grabs my guitar and cuts the strings with her sharp nails before they throw our guitars at us and walk off.  
"Now they're broken like Emo's." Luci laughs  
"Not all emo's are broken." Cass says  
"Well you all dress like you are." Jordan laughs  
"It's not a fashion statement." I say calmly. "It's a Franking Deathwish." I yell  
"AAAND MCR ARE STILL STARING AT US!" Georgia exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3 - You'll get what everyone else gets. You get a lifetime

As Cass and I stared at out broken instruments Ray ran across the road and stopped in front of us,  
"you guys okay" he asks,  
"I`M NOT OKAY!" I exclaim sending death glares at Jordan and Luci who were laughing at us from further down the street,  
I see Cass curl her hands into a fist and glare at them as Luci calls out "go jump of a bridge",  
"That`s it I`m gonna kill `em" she says before grabbing her bass by the neck and running at them,  
They scream and I smirk when I hear Cass shout "For what you did to me And what I'll do to you You get, what everyone else gets You get a lifetime"  
The next thing I know she is swinging her bass around like a flail hitting both of them in the face with the back of it.  
She walk back over to Myself, Georgia and Ray who was still stood there and she says "I need disinfectant" I laugh when she says this.   
"nice instruments, shame they got broken" Ray says,  
"Thanks" we say,  
"want me to explain to your parents what happened, those are pretty expensive and they will probably be mad" Ray asks,  
I look over at Cass who is looking at me I pick up my guitar as Cass says   
"Damn would you look at that, time flies, come on Harmony we gotta go, don`t wanna be late" She grabs her bass and my arm before dragging me away.   
"bye Georgia" we call out before running down the road,  
"Bye guys" we heard her call out after us.  
Once we get back to the orphanage I go straight to my room, I put in my earphones and start playing Make Room!!! by My Chemical Romance. I look around the room in disgust. I place my gloves on my hands and grab my pocket knife. I go around the room and start ripping holes in Luci's pictures. Once there is a hole in every single picture I move onto her bedding. A hole goes into every face and I get the black paint that Cass left in my room. Underneath the largest one I paint the words 'Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us.'  
I quickly get changed and then run to Cass's room to show her what I have done. I bust through the door and see she isn`t there so I go to the bathroom and find her with a wash off tattoo pen in her hand and her earphones in. Her sleeve is rolled up to her shoulder and over her arm I see many MANY tally lines.  
"What are you doing?" I ask  
"nothing." She says rolling her sleeve down.   
"Is that a tally? I have one too. What's yours for?" I ask her  
"How long I have burdened this world. What's yours?" She asks   
"The day until I finally get adopted. Permanently." I say.


	4. Chapter 4 - Remember When You Were A Madman?

I hear my alarm going off. The chorus of DESTROYA plays and I hear a bang on the floor. I sit up and see Luci sitting on the floor rubbing her elbow.  
"This is your fault Ribble." She spat  
"I have a first name you know. I don't want you to use it because you might infect it. But it does exist." I say then start humming along to my alarm.  
Luci gets up and hits my alarm to turn it off. "What are you doing touching my shiz?" I ask  
"What does it look like." She answers  
"It looks like you're being annoying and it looks like you need to get off my half of the room." I say. She grumbles and starts rubbing her head from where Cass hit her over the head with her bass.  
Mary walks into the room and says "Harmony turn that alarm off. You need to get ready for school. You too Luci. I hope you two are getting along." Once she walks out the room I whisper  
"I'd rather be dead than get along with her."  
I send out Luci whilst I get dressed for school. I decide to put on a black long sleeved top that says 'Stressed, Depressed, but well dressed'. I put on my many shades of blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and also I put in my 'I hate the sun' earrings. I grab my 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' bag that my first foster parents bought me because the first words I said to them was 'F**K OFF AND LEAVE MY S**T ALONE'. I grab my guitar which I put new strings on and walk out my room. As I am walking down the corridor I bump into Cass and she is wearing her Slytherin Pjs. I wait outside her room whilst she gets dressed. She comes out the room wearing black leggings, a white top saying 'sorry I'm late: [] I missed my bus, [] locked myself in [✓] I saw a Unicorn', She also has on her shin high Kobra Kid boots and she puts on a blackish dark grey jumper saying 'Don't worry, it's not my blood' with blood splatters all over it. She also has her bass on her back which I see she has taped back together with tape she had drawn the 'Clandestine Industries' logo on, on the sticky side.  
I go into the dining area of the orphanage and see that Luci is somehow down here already dressed in full pink and halfway finished with her breakfast. I sit at my seat where a small bowl of cereal is waiting. Cass sits next to me patiently waiting for me to finish my small bowl being she doesn't eat first thing in the morning. Once I am finished Cass grabs her Black Parade bag and we head to the door. As Cass and I are about to walk out the door she says "You're not wearing your shoes."  
"Oh yeah." I say. I run to my room and quickly throw on my black knee high boots then run back downstairs. We walk to school. We would catch the bus but usually it is filled with the douche canoe crew. That's basically everyone from the orphanage, making the bus really crowded and I wouldn't want to be seen on a bus full of the douche canoe crew. I don't think Cass would either.  
The bell indicating form rings just as we get into the room and we sit down. Mrs Crooks gives a warning glare before she marks us in. For the twenty minutes we have in form Cass and I are drawing. I notice Cass writing the lyrics to Blood and also drawing a microwave with Mikey Ways face in it. By the time form is finished I have written the lyrics to Teenagers and I have started drawing a detailed eye. Today is Friday so I don't have the lesson on maths today. I hate maths but I like my teacher. As soon as the bell rings Cass and me make our way over to Drama. Thankfully we don't have one of the most hated teachers today. We walk into the room and see Mrs Bagot. I groan when she says "Good morning class, Mr Oliver isn't here today, so you will have me again. We are going to do written work so we need to go to A11. The whole class begins to walk over to the classroom and Cass and I wait until the end before we begin to trudge along with them.  
We sit in our seats at the very back of the room and Miss starts talking about what we have to do and How to write a good Drama assessment. I notice that Cass has zoned out so I nudge her and she looks at me. "At least look like you're working." I whisper. We open our drama books and I begin to write being I have nothing better to do. I look over to Cass once I have written 3 paragraphs to see that she has her Mikey Way Microwave Mikey Wave picture out and she is adding more detail. "MISS Cass isn't working." Luci shouts. Miss B walks over and Cass tries to slam her book shut before Miss can see what she is doing but it was too late. Miss snatches the paper off her and investigates the page.  
"Detention after school." She says  
"Well that's just bloody great." Cass huffs.  
"Band Practise." I tell her.  
"I KNOW." Cass quietly snaps. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap I jus..." She says then slams her head into the table.  
"It's okay Cass, I don't mind. Miss could Cass not have her detention at lunch time because she has to get back to home by half past?" I lie to Miss Bagot  
"Harmony would you like to join her in detention?" Miss asks  
"Not really." I say  
"Then be quiet and get on with your work. I'm sure her parents wont mind."  
"They don't mind at all." Cass says sarcastically  
Miss Bagot completely ignores Cass's sarcasm and continues with the half an hour lecture of things that we already know and don't really are about. Finally the bell goes off and I make my way to the library where my next lesson of Dance is. Georgia is in that lesson and I am really happy about that. I tell Georgia about what happened in drama and how Cass has a 15 minute detention after school and that she would meet us at Georgia's house. I have to do a test in Dance for three quarters of the lesson. Once we have done the test we have to switch papers with the person sitting next to us ( which luckily for me is Georgia ) so they can mark it. Georgia gets most of it right and I get about half right. Once the bell rings Georgia and I walk out into the quad and wait for Cass   
I see her running towards us and once she reaches us she looks back to see Luci's boyfriend staring us down. I expect she said something to her that made her 'upset' so she had her boyfriend 'beat the emo out Cass' like her boyfriend supposedly does however he can never catch her before he gets to us. He doesn't dare come over here because he can handle one of us but not all three of us. He's afraid that we will turn him emo if there is more than one of us.   
We do what we usually do and play music until the bell rings. Then Georgia has to leave us being she isn't in mine and Cass's science lesson. We walk to Mr Youde's room and wait in line outside. Once Mr Youde gets here he lets the class into the room before explaining how we are going to Mr Buchanan next lesson.   
The entire class groans because Mr Buchanan is annoying. He is constantly talking about how he 'totally doesn't drink' and has 'never smoked in his life'. Also the seats are ridiculous. I sit at the front on the right on a desk with no one but in front of Luci. Cass sits between two boys on the left front. But in Mr Youde's class I managed to sneak over and sit next to Cass instead of Jordan sitting next to Cass.   
" Anyway let`s make pretty fire" Sir says like a little kid talking about sugar.  
We get out all the equipment and turn on the Bunsen Burner, taking it in turns to put solutions into the flame making it change colour,  
One of the flames turns bright red and before I can make a joke about red Cass turns to me and says.   "Gerard Flame",  
we laugh and continue the experiment until the bell goes and Cass and I walk towards F block corridor that has a stupid one way system. Cass  has History now so her class is closer to the doors of F block. She walks into her class and as I walk past Luci gives me a glare like she usually does. I head over to F01 for my Geography lesson.   
As I open the double doors to get to the other half of the corridor I adjust my bag straps on my shoulders then walk past my teacher Mrs Stevenson. She doesn't say hi to me because she knows I won't answer. I don't talk to teachers. I grab my green folder and my plastic zip up bag from the front of the room and try to finish writing up the last parts of my controlled assessment.   
I do that for the whole of the lesson and as the class packs away  a girl comes up to me and tries to talk to me like she does after every lesson. I smile slightly and nod my head when I feel like I have to. The bell rings and everyone floods out of the classroom. I'm always the last one out because a) I wait for Cass  
b) because it's a one way system at least one hundred or more other students are trying to all get out of one door.   
And  c) I just like being the last one out of the room  
Cass and I make our way to the quad where we meet up with Georgia then we head to the canteen. Cass points out the Douche Cannoo Crew as we wait in line to get food.   
And the insults begin.

As we got closer to the front Jordan`s new boyfriend - Jason, Jack or whatever, she has a new one every two weeks and she calls me a slut - yells "what are you having Emos, Death pasta?"

"no, I was actually going to have a biscuit made with the bones of my enemies and their blood to drink" Cass say scaring them which makes me laugh because it literally scares them so much,  
I smirk at them as Cass pulls out her drink from her bag. It was a bottle filled with Shloer Red Grape so It looks like blood, she takes a drink of it and I see them gag because the actually think it's blood. Once Cass has finished ordering (she only got a biscuit) she hands me her dinner card because I always manage to break and lose mine. Once Georgia and I have purchased our food and we have warded off The Douche Canoe Crew and their petty insults we sit at a table in the back corner of the canteen and eat. One of the idiot boys in our year walks up to the table and slides into the seat next to Cass.  
"Soo Cara Date?" he says,  
"Its Cass and its the 24th July" She says  
"yeah I know but.." he tries,  
"nope I am not going to play your stupid games I know exactly what you are trying to do so get off me and go back to that giggling pack of hyenas you call friends" Cass orders. He gets up and wanders back to his pack who were all laughing and passing money around, they were most likely betting on whether Cass  would fall for it and say yes or not. God I hate boys, this is why I don`t trust them because you never know if they are serious about things or if its all just a stupid joke to them. The bell goes for fifth period so we walk down the corridors together until Georgia says bye because she has maths, but her maths classroom is near the English class me and Cass  have now. Cass and I walk into Do4 and sit in our seats which are next to each other but unfortunately on the same table as Luci and Jordan.  
Kill Me Please.   
Mrs Fraser our English teacher says "today class we will start a project that will count towards your GCSE grade" Mrs Frazer says  
"Wonderful." I whisper to no one   
"you must work in a group of three and produce a board to show who you are, this includes a written piece where you will explain in detail the items you picked and the colours, styles and layout you chose" Miss continues. Oh great... Threes. Cass and I obviously chose to work together but everyone else in this class is a popular asshole. "No I am not allowing you two to work together" Miss says, I look at miss hoping she isn't talking about Cass and me. "Jordan and Luci you can not work together, Luci go and work with that table at the back, Jordan work with Harmony and Cass" Miss says,  
YESS!...Wait... What?!   
"BUT MISS" Jordan whines,  
"YEAH BUT MISS" Cass and I chorus.  
"girls you need to learn how to work with each other, here is your board get started" Miss says handing us an A1 size wooden board. We split the board into three sections and removed Jordan`s section from ours,  
"MISS THEY ARE RUINING IT" Jordan yells,  
Miss walks over and frowns at us "girls why have you removed Jordan`s section?",  
"because..It is to show how we are different and separate" Cass says. Miss nods in approval and walks away. I throw up a quick high five for her quick thinking then Cass goes to the front of the room to collect paint. Jordan covers hers in a sickly pink colour whilst Cass and I cover ours in black. By the time the paint has dried the bell goes signalling home time. Well for everyone who isn`t in detention.  
Cass!  
"alright class have a lovely weekend, your homework is to  complete your boards by our next lesson, Tuesday" Miss says,  
"Miss we have a lesson on Monday" a girl says,  
"no, Monday is Aspirational Day" Miss says as everyone leaves the classroom.  
I groan because I hate aspirational days before walking with Cass to her detention.


	5. Chapter 5 - She's not dead She only looks that Way

After I have walked with Cass to where her detention is being held I go to the back gates to meet up with Georgia. After walking to her house I begin to set up my guitar which takes 5 minutes. I then help set up Georgia's drums which takes 5 minutes then I make sure my guitar is in tune. One we have done all this 15 minutes is up and Cass should be arriving in 5 minutes being that's now far away Georgia's house is from school.   
Once it has been 5 minutes and Cass hasn't arrived I say "Where's Cass? Surely she should be here by now. Her detention was up 5 minutes ago."  
"Maybe she's getting lectured by Mrs B. I mean you know what she's like." Georgia suggests.   
"Fair enough. We give it another few minutes just in case she is being lectured."   
By half past three Cass still hasn't arrived so I begin to get worried. "Georgia she should be here by now. It's been 15 minutes since her detention was over. I know Mrs B lectures for a long time but I don't think she could lecture about not doing work for 15 bloody minutes." I say  
"Go check then. Stand on the pavement and have a look. See if she is on her way." Georgia says  
I stand up from sitting on her garage floor and walk to the street.   
I stand on the street for a few minutes until I see someone running up. At first I think it's Cass but as the person gets closer I see it's actually a Way brother.  
Mikey Way to be exact.  
"Hey you look worried, are you alright?"  
"No my friend, Cass, was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. She hasn't showed up. She's never late. Apart from that one time but that was my fault. "  
"I saw a girl that kinda looked like your friend getting pushed around and she was pushed into the street. A car hit her."   
"No. No no no."   
"I could take you to the hospital to see her if you'd like?"   
"Oh my Gee that would be really helpful please. Georgia. I'll keep ya posted. I'll see ya later."  
Once Mikey has driven me to the hospital I walk in and I go up to the receptionist with Mikey.   
"Excuse me but what room is Cassandra Rogers in please?"  I ask.   
"Room 13 in the A and E ward"  
I rush off to that room and hear Mikey say "Thank you." To the receptionist before following me.   
I reach Cass's room and a doctor comes out. "Are you Cassandra's family?"  
"Yes I'm her sister and she doesn't like being called Cassandra. It's Cass ." I lie to get myself in. The doctor stands aside to let me and Mikey in. She is lying there unconscious with a massive bruise that takes up half of her face. and two casts on her arms.  
"Shouldn't you call her parents, ya know tell them that she's alright?"   
"Erm about that well ya see."  
I begin to say but before I can Mikey's phone rings.  I silently sigh because I don't have to tell him about Cass being an orphan.   
"Hello? Oh hi Gee. Yeah I'm in hospital. No no I'm okay I saw our neighbours friend get pushed into a car. Yeah she seems fine. Oh I'm here because I ran into her friend on the street so I took her here. She was worried. Oh you're gonna come? Ok well we are in the Accident and Emergency ward. Room 13. Yeah. See ya in a sec or two. Bye"  
   
There was a long silence until Mikey says "she looks dead"   
"she`s not dead she only looks that way....SEE" I protest noticing that she is awake.  
"I`m not Dead I only dress that way" Cass says with a smirk.  
A nurse walks in and says "alright Cassandra you have been given pain meds to help with the pain so you will feel strange and  I am going to take some blood",  
"It`s Cass..." I say correcting her.  
The nurse brings out a large needle and I hear the door open. I turn around to see Gerard standing there looking like he just got shot. It's a bad thing that he had to walk in at this moment. "I just need a little more." The nurse says taking out another needle. After she has finished taking Cass's blood she turns around and sees Gerard being pale. "Are you okay sir?"  
"Yeah it's just needles ya know." He says.  
"Okay, Cassandra-" The nurse begins  
"Cass." I say.  
"May act a little strange because of the pain meds.." She says but gets interrupted by Cass singing.  
"WELL THEY ENCOURAGE YOUR COMPLETE COOPERATION  
SEND YOU ROSES WHEN THEY THINK YOU NEED TO SMILE  
I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW  
AND THEY LOVE ME FOR IT HONESTLY I'LL BE HERE FOR A WHILE  
SO GIVE THEM BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF  
GIVE THEM ALL THAT THEY CAN DRINK AND IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH  
SO GIVE THEM BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOD  
GRAB A GLASS BECAUSE THERE'S GOING TO BE A FLOOD  
A CELEBRATED MAN AMONGST THE GURNEYS  
THEY CAN FIX ME PROPER WITH A BIT OF LUCK  
THE DOCTORS AND THE NURSES THEY ADORE ME SO  
BUT IT'S REALLY QUITE ALARMING CAUSE I'M SUCH AN AWFUL GIIIRL  
WHY THANK YOU!  
I GAVE YOU BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF  
I GAVE YOU ALL THAT YOU CAN DRINK AND IT HAS NEVER BEEN ENOUGH  
I GAVE YOU BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOD  
I'M THE KIND OF HUMAN WRECKAGE THAT YOU LOVE!" She sings  
"Like that." The nurse says then walks out the room.  
Once the nurse has gone we sit there for a bit longer me feeling incredibly awkward and Cass giggling randomly because of the pain medication. The door swings open and I hear "CASSANDRA ROGERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BEING CARELESS AND PLAYING NEAR A ROAD?"  
I turn to her knowing that Luci and Jordan must have lied to her "Bish say wha?" I say.  
"Yeah coz I totes Mcgoats like to play in traffic" Cass answer annoyed,  
"Harmony, Martha is waiting for you in the car" Mary says to me.  
"I`m. not. leaving. without. Cass" I protests,  
"you should go to your mother, your friend will be fine" Gerard tells her making Cass burst out laughing and the Way brothers give her a confused look.  
"who the hell are you, and these two trouble makers don`t have a mum or a dad, well I know I would shoot myself if I was related to them" Mary sneers,  
"Gee, thanks you Bish Fish" Cass say.  
"I am Gerard Way. Leader of The Black Parade. I am the Killjoy Party Poison. I-" Gerard says but Mary intercuts him   
"I have only ever heard two other people talk like that. you.car.now" Mary says to me.  
I go to speak but the door bursts open and the guy I assume hit Cass runs in  
"Cassandra?" he asks,  
"BOB?" Gerard and Mikey exclaim,  
"Oh Hello you two, what are you doing here?" Bob asks, in a not very nice tone  
"we were just seeing if she is okay" Mikey says,  
"FEEL GUILTY?, SHE IS AN ORPHAN. YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTY. FEEL THE GUILT. FEEL IT. NOW..." I says,  
"Harmony stop.....Im not technically an orphan" Cass whispers to me interrupting me,  
"oh, you mean, him, ooooooooooh" I realize shutting up.  
I decide that it would be best if I left so I slowly head toward the door give a quick wave to Cass and run out of the hospital. I don't actually like hospitals but I have no idea why.  
I get into the car with Martha and grunt. "Lovely to see you too Harmony."  
"Sorry Martha. It's just, I'm fed up with Mary not believing Cass and I. Can we go please?" I ask  
"Sure. But I'll have to come back for Mary and Cass."  
"Doesn't she have her own car?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you. The only car for the entire orphanage is the one that you and I are currently sat in."  
"Oh yeah." I can be an idiot at times. I then start to breath heavy.  
"Are you alright Harm?" Martha asks me.  
"Yeah, I just realised I was sat in the same room as two of my idols."  
"Ahhh, well if you need me to stop just tell me."  
We arrive at the orphanage once again and as I am about to get out the car Martha turns to me and says "Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm getting Mary and Cass okay?"  
"Fiiine." I sigh getting out the car and walking into the building.  
As soon as I get inside I go straight to my room. I walk in to find Luci sitting on her bed.  
"What did you do?" I say while taking off my shoes.  
"I have no idea what your on about Freak." She replies.  
"You know exactly what I'm on about. What did you do to Cass." I say the frustration in my voice raising.  
"I told you I have no idea what you're on about." She says trying to act innocent.  
"Your innocent act isn't working, I know that you pushed her into the road. I know that you told Mary and Martha that she was playing near the road and just got hit. And I know what I'm going to do next."  
"And what would that be?" She asks getting slightly scared.  
"Something Stupid." I say and close the door. I walk over to her poster of One Direction and rip it in half. "Whoops." I say sarcastically  
Next I grab the black paint that Cass left here from when we first painted my half and smear it all over her walls. "What are you doing." She practically screams.  
"What I should have done ages ago." I say then walk up to her push her off her bed.  
"Don't touch me, I might catch your emo." She explains.  
"Ya see Luci, How can I hurt you, if I can't touch you." I say before punching her in the nose. Her cream rug starts turning red as she looks up and I see her nose is bleeding. "Don't even think about hurting my friend. Don't even dare. You WILL regret it." I say to her as she begins to cry.  
I hear my door open and before I know it I'm getting dragged away by Mary. Well Sugar. "What happened?"  
"She fell off her bed, I was making sure she was okay." I lie. I'm a good lier.  
"I didn't. She pushed me off then punched me." Luci complains  
"I did no such thing. I would never do anything like that. I have no reason to punch anyone." I say using my drama skills to make it more believable.  
"Luci, go. Harmony is obviously telling the truth. Harmony I must tell you something."  
"Okay... Where's Cass?"  
"That's exactly what I want to tell you. Her father took her back."  
"You mean Bob? That guy that came into the hospital?"  
"Yes."  
There is a knock at Mary office door. "Mary, there are two men here wanting to adopt."  
"Let them in. We'll finish this talk later Harmony." The two men come into Marys office and I see who it is.  
"You are the two gentlemen that were at the hospital with Cassandra." Mary says. I breath in to correct her but she stares at me. "I know she doesn't like being called Cassandra but she isn't here anymore is she Harmony?"  
"Yes we are. And I would like to take Harmony please." Gerard says. I stop breathing for a second. Did I just hear correctly. Did Gerard Way just say he wanted to adopt me? Oh my Gee.  
"HARMONY RIBBLE! You really need to start concentrating. Pack your stuff." Mary says.  
"Okay Mary, I'll be right back down." I say excitedly.  
"If you want I could help you?" Mikey offers.  
"No, no it's fine Mikey." But he comes with me anyway.  
Once Mikey and I had left the office he says "Where's Cass?"  
"Her dad took her back. So I'm probably hardly ever gonna see my best friend anymore." I tell him he pulls a sulky face and walks out of the orphanage. After Mikey walks out I run straight to my room. I grab my bags and throw all my clothes in there. I take off my bedding and throw it in the bags and I grab all my shoes and shove them in a bag. After around 5 minutes the half of my room I occupied was empty apart from the bed and black walls. Just as I am about to leave the room Luci and Jordan walk in. Sugar. "Get out my way please." I say.  
"We.ve been looking for you. I think we need to teach you a lesson." They say together.  
"Haven't you seen the room. Only Luci's stuff is up. Now I have to go. Gerard is waiting for me." I push past them with all my bags and rush back downstairs. I don't realise that Luci and Jordan are following me and just as I come to a halt outside Mary office so I can knock Jordan pushes me over. The door swings open and Mary stands there. I am still lying on the floor and Jordan and Luci are crowding over me. "JORDAN AND LUCI YOU ARE GROUNDED. LEAVE HARMONY ALONE. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU." Mary shouts pulling them away from me. I go into Mary's office with a stumble and I end up falling over and just sitting on the floor.  
I hate being clumsy. "Harmony, you do realise you ain't wearing shoes." Gerard tells me.  
"Urgh. But they're all packed away and I can't be bothered getting them out." I whine  
"Okay. Get in the car."


	6. Chapter 6 - Off The Run

I sit in the back seat of the car when Gerard asks "Where did Mikey go?"  
"He walked off after I told him about Cass going home with her dad." I tell him  
"He really wanted to adopt her." Gerard admits.  
"Question. What CDs do you have in this car?" I ask. Gerard opens the glove compartment to show a full collection of My Chemical Romance.  
"I know it's kinda sad that the only thing we listen to in this car is ourselves but I don't care."  
"Could you maybe put on Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge?" I ask babyishly.  
"Fine, but only if you put on some shoes." Gerard says  
"Can I also sit in the front if I put on some shoes?" I ask  
"No, I want it to be a surprise." Gerard reasons with me. I sigh but still fish around my bags for my black knee high boots. After I lace them up Gerard has Three Cheers in his hand and is putting the CD into the player.  
By the time we get onto Gee's street I notice Georgia sitting at her drum kit with my guitar placed next to it, still plugged into the amp. "Gerard?"  
"You can call me dad if ya want." He says  
"Yeah, no, Gerard could you maybe really quickly stop here so I can grab my guitar from my friends house." I ask  
"It's right across the street from us. Can't you run over there after unpacking all your stuff?" Gee asks  
"I guess I could." I say then we continue driving until we are directly outside of home. I like that word. Home. The orphanage wasn't exactly home but here. Here feels like home.  
Gee helps me grab all my baggage, which actually isn't that much but still enough to survive, and we walk up toward the house. Frank opens the door and says "What's with all the bags?" I step out from behind Gerard and shyly wave.  
"Frank this is Harmony Ribble. Or as she is now Harmony Way." Gerard says  
"Hi, Frank." I say. I am shy, but only because I now live with two of the best people in the entire world. Another two live next door, Mikey and Ray, and another two live elsewhere, Cass and Georgia.  
"Would you help us unpack her stuff please?" Gee asks.  
"Yeah sure. TO THE NO LONGER SPARE SPARE ROOM." Frank shouts acting childish.  
Frank and Gerard run off to the room and I slowly walk, but Frank comes back and grabs my arm pulling me with him. "Harm, this is now your room." The four walls were all the same colours as the Danger Days jackets and little cartoons were drawn on them. "You can change the colour of the walls if ya want." Frank says.  
"The walls are perfect... Fun Ghoul." I smirk  
"Gee, she understands the wall colours. You got a girl that likes our band." Frank says excitedly.  
"Yes, Party Poison did get a girl that likes My Chem. Kobra Kid was going to as well but her dad showed up before he got to Rainbow Smiles Orphanage." I fake barf once I say the name of the orphanage. "Gerard? Why did you adopt me?" I ask him  
"After what Mary said at the hospital in front of you and Cass, Mikey and I followed your car back to the orphanage, we waited outside for a bit then went in."  
"What did Mary say?" Frank asks.  
"She would rather shoot herself than be related to me or Cass." I spit. "Now if ya don't mind helping me with my Three Cheers bedding. I shall put up all my posters of your amazing band, as well as Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco." I say. I notice the giant window while I am sat on the floor taking off my shoes which shows directly into next doors house that also has a massive window. I notice Mikey pacing around in that room and I crawl over to the window and bang on it. Mikey looks and sees me I wave and he waves back. I hear Gerard shout me so I run down to the front door (getting lost twice on my way there) with only one shoe on. I see Cass standing there looking upset with her bass, her old and loved  Kobra Kid jacket and all her band merch in a cardboard box balanced on her casts. She tries to explain something but I don't understand what she means.  
"Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Atomic Diamond and Kobra Kidding had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, Keep your gun close" She pauses knowing I'll understand in Killjoy terms  
 "And die with your mask on if you've got to" I finish taking the bass and merch off her.   
"Here, Is the traffic..." we say together before Bob gets out the car and drags her away.  
"I'll keep it safe!" I shout before the car drives off.  
I close the door. "What was that about?" Frank asks noticing I look upset.  
"Cass's dad has said that she can't ever see me and Georgia again. She isn't allowed to have any band merch not even her bass guitar that we bought. I'm never gonna see my best friend again." I start to cry gently and Frank pulls me in for a hug. Once I have stopped crying and I have my other shoe off I go over to Mikey and Rays house. I knock on the door with Cass's bass and merch in my hands. Mikey opens the door and I say "This is Cass's. Would you look after it for me? Please?" Mikey nods and takes it from my hands.  
"Why do you have Cass's stuff?" He asks me  
"She isn't allowed any band merch or bass guitars. So she gave them to me but she also isn't allowed to see me or Georgia ever again. Speaking of Georgia. Excuse me." I say before running over to Georgia's house.  
"Harmony? What were you doing at Gerard's house?"  
"He adoped me! I now live across the street from you!" I say  
"You're not wearing shoes ya know." She tells me  
"I know. I always know. Also Cass isn't coming back. Her dad appeared and took her away and now she isn't allowed to see me or you because apparently we're a bad influence. Can I have my guitar?" I ask  
"Yeah, one of the strings came off as well while I was plugging it into the amp." She tells me looking guilty.  
"It's alright, I'm sure Frank will have a spare string or five. Gotta go!" I shout while running back home.  
I burst through the door and run straight to Frank.  
"One of my strings came off. Can you fix it please?" I ask him  
"Sure. Come on." I follow him to the shed in the back garden. We go inside and he places a string on my guitar, making it look like brand new.  
"So, can I find out how good at guitar you are?" Frank asks  
"Fine," I say then make sure my guitar is in tune. I begin to play Franks part in I'm not Okay ( I Promise ). Once I have finished Frank is standing there looking very impressed then I turn around to walk out but notice Gee is standing at the doorway. "In all honesty I thought Frank was playing." Gerard tells me.  
"I'm not that good. You want to hear Cass, she's really good at bass. Or at least she was when she was allowed." I say.  
Gerard, Frank and I walk back into the house and hear the door go off again. "I'll get it." I say. I get to the front door and look through the peep hole to see who it is. Once I see Mikey I open the door and say "Hi"  
"Harmony! You're actually who I wanted to see."  
"Why?"  
"This is Cass's phone." He says bringing her phone out his pocket.  
"GERARD!" I shout  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you to do me a favour pwease."  
"What is it Harm?"  
"Cass left her phone in the cardboard box. Could you maybe possibly drive me to Bob's house so I can give it her back?"  
"Does it have locations on?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Bring it here."  
I bring Mikey into the living room where Gerard and Frank are sat and I hand Gee the phone.  
"What's her password?" He says looking at the lock screen of #because I'm fabulous with a picture of Thranduil from the hobbit.  
"Errmmmm. I think it would be easier if I typed it in." I say  
"Harm, just tell me the password."  
"Fine, her's is Mikeywavablepotatoes."  
"How does she manage to unlock it in emergencies." Mikey asks  
"I have no idea." I say  
After he has unlocked it I know what her home screen is. It's Mikey in a tutu. At least Gee isn't looking at my phone. My lock screen is Gerard and Frank kissing and my home screen is a collage of different pictures of Gerards ass...  
"Harm? Locations is on, shall we get going?"  
"What.. erm.. yeah." I say hardly processing what Gee said.  
Gerard, Mikey and I walk out the house and Mikey goes back to his house. "Being Mikey isn't coming with us could I sit in the front?" I ask.  
"Fine." Gerard sighs  
I get in the car and put on my seatbelt. Gerard notices my feet and sighs again. "I know I'm not wearing shoes."  
"Well, lets get going then." Gerard says  
We drive all the way to the middle of nowhere until we see a lone house. We get out the car and I run up to the door and knock loudly. Luckily Cass answers the door but I almost burst out laughing because she is wearing a bright pink knee length dress "Hi we are looking for Cass" I say trying not to laugh  
"Shut your face......... Do you ever wear shoes?" Cass asks me  
"I try not to." I smile  
"And I thought I hated shoes." Cass says  
"WHO IS IT" Bob yells,  
Cass smirk and say "IT`S HARMONY AND GERARD ARTHUR WAY, BROTHER OF MICHAEL JAMES WAY, LEADER OF THE BLACK PARADE AND THE KILLJOYS AND LEAD SINGER OF MCR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY CHEM AND MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE THE BAND YOU USED TO DRUM IN WITH MICHAEL JAMES WAY, GERARD ARTHUR WAY, RAYMOND TORO AND FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR, BEFORE THEY KICKED YOU OUT AND YOU STARTED TO HATE THEM AND WONT LET ANYONE SAY OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY CHEM AND MCR OR GERARD ARTHUR WAY, MICHAEL JAMES WAY, RAYMOND TORO AND FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR....."  
"STOP IT....WHO IS IT REALLY" Bob interrupts.  
"She is telling the truth Bob, she left her phone here, so we brought it back oh and By the way love your phone background" Gerard says,  
I notice Cass start blushing because of her screens. I start laughing but Cass says "oh well Harmony`s is WAAY better" She smirk as I stop laughing.  
"What is it." Gerard asks interested,  
"You don't even wanna know" I stammer.  
"ooh he does" Cass smirks,  
Bob snatches the phone and slams the door in our faces.  
"Well someone needs to take a chill pill" I say while going through my pockets trying to find my phone. "Crud. I must have left it in my room" I say being I can't find it. I notice Gerard take his phone out his pocket and start to text someone.  
"Well, we may as well go home now." Gerard says as soon as he has finished texting.  
We get back into the car and drive back home. I run into the house and up to my room, to find my phone isn't there. I run round the house but don't find it anywhere. I go out to the shed in the back to see Frank holding my phone. Looking at the screen. Then I see him click the button to turn it on. I'm doomed.  
"You already know too much." I say and snatch the phone out his hands before I hope he got a look at it. But I have no idea how long he has been standing there with it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Killjoys, make some noise

I hear my door open and Frank walks in. "Harm, there's some girls at the door for you."  
"What are their names?" I ask with caution.  
"Jordan and Luci." Frank says  
"Tell them to go away." I tell him.  
"They say they really wanna speak with you." Frank tells me  
"Fine, give me a minute, I'll get dressed then I'll be right there." I say pushing him out my room and closing the door.  
I put on a black tank top that says 'Me? Sarcastic? Never!', I also put on black ripped leggings and a galaxy skirt. I find my jumper that says 'Every girl dreams of marring a Prince' but the word prince was crossed out and underneath was written 'Band Member'.  
I walk to the front door and see Luci and Jordan standing there. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
"What?" I say  
"Look, Mary is in the car and she forced us to come say sorry for ganging up on you." Luci says  
"Wonderful. Can you leave now?" I say  
"Well not really, Mary kinda drove off without us." Jordan says  
"Then walk." I say then close the door in their faces.  
I walk away from the door and get my phone out to text Cass. 'The Douche Cannoe Crew just showed up at my house' I text but a message comes up saying that it wont send. Bob must have blocked my number. I go into the living room and see Frank sitting there. "Is Gerard up?" I ask  
"No, I don't think so." He replies  
"Can I use your phone then?" I ask  
"What? Don't you have your own phone?" He asks  
"Yeah but your number isn't blocked in Cass's phone." I tell him  
"You're gonna make it worse for yourself if Bob finds out that you're texting her with a different number." He says obviously not letting me use his phone.  
"Fine, I'll go ask Ray instead." I say leaving the living room. I open the front door to see Jordan and Luci still standing there. "Excuse me, I have to go next door for a sec please make yourself at home on the door step, or you could leave." I say to them as I walk past. I ignore what they say and continue walking to Mikey and Rays house. I knock on the door and Ray answers.  
"Hi Ray, I need a favour." I say  
"Okay Harm, what is it?" He asks me  
"I need to borrow your phone because I can no longer text Cass on my phone." I tell him.  
"What does Gerard say?" He asks  
"I don't know if he's awake." I tell him.  
"Fine. Here." Ray says handing me his phone.  
I open up messages and type in Cass's number  
'Yo Yo Homeslice ~AD' I text and wait for a response  
"Harm you have a text back from Cass." Ray says  
"What does it say?" I ask  
"Ghost me ~KK" Ray tells me "What does she mean?"  
"She said Kill me, she's using Killjoy terms. That's why the KK is there. Her killjoy name is Kobra Kidding. Mine is Atomic Diamond." I explain. "Text back with 'Motorbabies ~AD' please" I say to him.  
"She's text back already. She put 'I'll meet you at the Killjoy hideout ~KK' What does she mean?" Ray says  
"Look's like I'm going to Georgia's house. Text back with 'Do it now and do it loud. ~AD' please" I say  
He texts Cass and then another text comes through "She put 'Killjoys, Make some noise ~KK.'" He says  
"I'm gonna need Cass's bass." I tell him.  
"Okay." Ray says. He goes upstairs and comes back down a few minutes later with Cass's bass.  
I run over to Georgia's house and knock on the door. Rapidly. After a while the door is opened and Georgia sit there and says "You do realise it's like seven?" She says to me  
"I know. Cass is coming. We need to set up." I practically shout.  
"I thought you said she wasn't allowed to see us?" Georgia asks  
"She isn't. She's sneaking off." I tell her.  
"Ohhhhhh. I'll get dressed. Start setting up my drums please." Georgia tells me. I nod and go to her garage, open it and begin to assemble the drums. I then quickly run back to my house and grab my guitar then run back over the road carefully. Once I get there and have my guitar plugged into the amp I hear Gerard's voice. "Harm. What's goin on?" Fudge.  
"Ermmmm, well ya see, Cass is sneaking off from her house to come here and see us." I admit.  
"Well then. Won't Bob be angry?" Gee asks  
"I don't think she really cares what Bob says." I say. Gerard shakes his head and walks back over the road  
A few minutes pass and Georgia and I are just chatting until I hear a bus pull up. "...Uh...Guys?" Cass says holding up her arms. I realise what she means and look around thoughtfully until I yell "AH HA." in Cass's face and I point to the MCR houses. I run across the road dodging cars skilfully and I knock on the door of my house. "Harm you don't need to knock you live here.... what the" Gerard says as I pull him across the road and make him stand where he was stood not to long ago. I then run back across the road and collect the rest of My Chemical Romance one by one.  
"Umm, why are we here Harm?" Ray asks  
"Could you possibly play the bass for us Mikey?" I ask in a childish tone.  
"Okay, so why did you drag the rest of us across?" Frank asks, I shrug and grab Cass's bass and shove it into Mikey.  
"Hey careful, you'll break it..... Even more." Cass warns me.  
"Okaaaay, what am I playing?" Mikey asks  
"Hold on." Cass says searching through her phone looking for a recording of her playing the bass of what we were planning on playing today.  
"Damn it." she says.  
"What?" Gerard asks  
"I did have a recording of my bass part in the songs we wrote but my dad deleted them." She groans.  
"I think I have copies!" Georgia says then runs inside her house to get her phone. She runs back out a few minutes later waving her phone around "Which one?" She asks  
Cass and I look at each other before I notice her raise her eyebrow and she says "Joyriding!" I smile cause I am really good at that one  
Georgia plays the recording and Cass's bass sounds through the speaker. "Okay, I think I got it! Is that really you, It can't be!" Mikey says.  
"Tanks." Cass says sarcastically  
"I didn't mean it like that..."Mikey says  
"I know, I was joking... besides I can prove it in four weeks when these damn casts come off." She smiles.  
Georgia, Cass, Mikey and I walk into the garage where the speakers and instruments and Mic are set up and Ray Gerard ad Frank sit on the wall waiting for us to begin,  
"ready?" Cass ask,  
"four, two, Five" I say nodding and counting the others in with the strangest thing I can think of, that I haven't already used Mikey, Ray, Frank and Gerard give me a weird look but I know Cass and Georgia are used to it,  
"well at least she didnt say Tortoise, Tiger, Owl like last time" Georgia says into her Mic before she begins to play the drums, and Mikey follows as Cass start to sing. I have to wait for the chorus though  
"I'm not sure what they said  
But if it's true I'll bet  
It's just one more thing I'll regret  
I hate my weaknesses  
They made me who I am"`  
" 'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face"  
"These things inside my head  
They never make much sense  
So I wouldn't hold my breath...  
I hope I die before they save my soul  
'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face  
Don't hang up  
Because I don't have anyone left here  
Don't give up  
Don't hang on to anything I've said  
I hate my weaknesses   
They made me who I am  
It makes no difference  
I'm insignificant  
 'Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay'  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face   
"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"  
As I felt your pain wash over me  
So I dry your eyes and hide my shakes  
Cause I hate the look that's on your face  
And this is not the end for us"  
Gerard, Frank and Ray stand up clapping and yelling,  
"DO ANOTHER" Frank yells even though he didn`t need to yell,  
"It`s really hard playing a song you just heard" Mikey complains,  
"fine we will make it easier for ya" I says before smiling at Cass, and I know she knows exactly what song I am, thinking of,  
"Look alive, Sunshine" Cass start and see Mikey and Georgia catch on and begin to play,  
"109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses,   
antimatter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny  
This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies  
Listen up!  
The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys  
Make some noise" Cass says, the way Dr Death Defyer would  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and Cass sing,  
"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill `em all  
And we crawl, And we crawl, And we crawl! you be my detonator  
Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me" I sing. Cass, Georgia and I made a deal and it was I get sing all of Danger Days, Cass sings the whole of The Black Parade and Georgia sings Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge.  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and Cass sing,  
"From mall security" I sing,  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"To every enemy"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"We're on your property,  
Standing in V formation"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Let's blow an artery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Eat plastic surgery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation"  
"More, gimme more, gimme more" Georgia sings  
"Oh, let me tell you about the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman?  
Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me, you animal"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"You run the company"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Fun like a Kennedy"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"I think we'd rather be,  
Burning your information"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Let's blow an artery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Eat plastic surgery"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation" I sing  
"And right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children raise their open, filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvie halls and the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And garbage scream out 'What will save us?'  
And the sky opened up" I speak  
"Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one  
Wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator" I sing  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Make no apology"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"It's death or victory"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"On my authority  
Crash and burn, young and loaded"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Drop like a bullet shell"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na"  
"Just like a sleeper cell"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Georgia and Cass sing their last 'na's  
"I'd rather go to hell,  
Than be in a purgatory  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode" I finish,  
Right as we finish playing the last note of the song I think I hear a cat being run over but then I turn around and see Luci and Jordan,  
"oh look it`s the Emo`s playing at being a famous band....losers" Luci mocks,  
"You like Falling Boys, Panicking! Discos, Chemical Romances, Paraless, and TubeYoubers. You CAN`T sing, you CAN`T dance, and you DON`T know how to be a NORMAL female. Face it. YOU are NEVER gonna make it" Jordan says,  
"I Don`t wanna make it, I Just wanna.." Cass pause whilst Georgia and I play the opening to I`m not Okay and Mikey catches on to what we`re doing and joins in, "punch you in the face for insulting our favorite things and failing at mocking us with a quote" Cass finish with a smirk.  
"Whatever losers" Luci replies,  
"Oh and CassANDRA I do believe that is your Dad over there getting out of that car...you are just too easy to distract" Jordan smirks before walking off,  
"CASSANDRA" Bob yells,  
"We're going down, down in an earlier round" Cass say,  
"And Sugar, we're going down swinging" I say before pulling a cord and making the Garage door close.  
"CASSANDRA IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES I SWEAR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE." Bob yells  
"I'm basically already grounded for life." Cass says  
"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Bob yells again then I hear a bang and I recon Bob just kicked the garage door.  
"DENT IT AND DIE!" Georgia yells.  
"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE BRAT AND GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" Bob snaps  
"Mother will hear of this." Georgia says sassily but I lose my cool. No one talks to my friends like that. I don't  care how old they are.  
"DON'T SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!" I yell running through Georgia's house and through to the outside. I have no idea what I'm going to do but I'm going to do something. Time to turn up the sass.  
I storm up to Bob and stand there with one hand on my hip. As I am going to start sassing him he grabs hold of me and holds on tight. I start breathing very heavily and I hope that someone does something soon to get him off me.  
"Get your filthy hands of my daughter." Gerard says and walks up to Bob and I. I relax a little knowing that Gerard will help me out of Bob's grip.  
"She's not your daughter. She never will be your daughter. She is an orphan." Bob spits  
"Harmony isn't an orphan." A voice says "She has a mother." A woman appears from behind Bob and comes up to me. "Let go of her Bob." She says. I feel like I should recognise her but I don't.  
"Harmony dear, it's me. It's mummy." She says.  
"What?!" I shout I see Bob staring at her.  
"Harmony is your daughter? I thought you meant someone else!" Bob explains  
"She made daddy run away." I realise, whispering to myself. I start to cry a little and Gerard notices. He comes up to me and gives me a hug.  
"What's up Harm?" Gee asks quietly.  
"She made daddy run away." I say so only Gee can hear.  
"Get away from my daughter." my mother says  
"She's not your daughter anymore." Gerard tells her "I signed the adoption forms."  
"Harmony dear, come to mummy." Mum says. I stop crying and go up to her.  
"You're not my mother. I only have Daddy Way, Uncle Mikey, Princess Fro Fro and Mummy Iero. They are my family now." I say to her.  
"Who's Mummy Iero?" Mum asks.  
"I'm gonna have to be FRANK with you. Because it's not you, it's Frank." She starts crying when I say that,  
Bob walks up to Gerard and Mikey saying "you bastard, you made my wife cry", He goes to punch Gerard but Mikey gets in the way so Bob hits him instead breaking his nose. Cass opens the Garage and runs out, Bob runs up to her getting in her personal space so she yells at him,  
"BACK UP, MAKE SOME ROOM, I AM DEAD SERIOUS, I AM NOT THAT PRETTY, BACK THE F UP",  
Bob jumps back startled "I just wanted a perfect family with the perfect wife and the perfect daughter. I have the perfect wife, I just need the perfect daughter. It could have been you Cassandra.",  
"It will never be me YOU ARE NOT MY DAD" Cass yells,  
"That`s where you are wrong Cassandra...." Bob says,  
"MY NAME IS CASS" Cass says, Bob grabs her arm tight where the cast is, It looks like it hurts because her eyes start to water, Mikey runs up and throws a  punch at Bob. Bob releases Cass and she falls to the ground, I turn my head and see Bob throwing Mikey onto the hard concreted ground with a loud crack and Mikey cradles his arm whilst Gerard and Frank throws punches at Bob. I am stood in the centre of the drive, and mum comes up to me and tries to grab my arm and drag me away but I pull away from her and run back into Georgia's garage to sit out of the way.  
Ray runs over to Cass and says something to her but I can't quite hear what being it is so because I can hear sirens from an ambulance and police cars getting louder. When the police and medics arrive a medic runs over to Cass and asks her a question. She nods her head and he checks her casts until he is certain that there is no more damage. After he has finished with Cass he walks up to Frank and Gee to clean some of the cuts they somehow managed to get.   
I look around and see mum and Bob getting hand cuffed and shoved in the back of the police car. Gerard and Mikey get into the back of the ambulance. I tell Georgia to stay here and, once again, I'd keep her updated. I walk up to Cass and pull her into the car with Ray sat in the front. I get into the back seat but just after Cass does Frank dive bombs over us to get to the middle, When Frank gets off Cass she jumps out the car and sits in the front next to Ray.  
When we get to the hospital Cass and I sit on the chairs in the waiting room a Ray and Frank find out what room Mikey is in,  
"Room 13 in the A and E ward" Ray says to us,  
"wat?" I ask,  
"...the room Mikey is in!...." Cass says as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world,  
"hey that`s the same room you were in!" I exclaim,  
"No shi....pt dipt Harm" Cass say as we stand up, I give her the look of 'Very Funny' but she isn't looking.  
"hey look they have cream soda in that vending machine!" I exclaim dragging Cass to it. What, I like Cream Soda.  
"go ahead we will met you there" Cass tell the confused Ray and Frank then she sighs  
Once I get my can Cass drags me down the halls. We speed up a little when we hear shoes clicking behind us. When they stop I get a little scared so we turn around when it speaks "Hello sweethearts," Great, it's mum. "They let me go seeing as there is no evidence I have done something, you naughty naughty little children" she smiles sickly at us moving in front and blocking our path.  
"Excusez moi s’il vous plaît, shift your big fat fake ass out of ze way" Cass snaps but she doesn`t move.  
She grabs our arms and we hear a loud voice shout. It kinda sounds like two people actually. "HARM! CASS! GET OFF THEM".


	8. Chapter 8 - The party's over

Cass and I turn around and see Gerard and Mikey running up to us. "OWW, Again with the CAST and the GRABBING and the CRUSHING" Cass complains emphasizing certain words. Mum lets Cass go but keeps a strong grip on me. "Bish I will mess you up if you don't get off my arm." I say calmly.  
"Don't worry Harm, we'll get help!" Gee says  
Once Gee and Mikey turn a corner Cass hits mum over the head with her casts then says "OwwwwwwwW" while holding her casts up in the air.  
"Help me find the Ways." I say to her. She nods then we split up.  
I run round most of the hospital until I see Gerard sitting on a chair and Mikey hugging him in the weirdest way possible. "Well, I'll just leave you two to hug it out and I'll be back later." I say "But first." I take out my phone and snap a picture. Before I run off again to show Cass the picture I see Gee and Mikey giving me the most unamused look ever. "Don't worry, it's got a black and white filter on it." I say then run off back to Cass. I find her in a part of the hospital and shove my phone in her face. "I FOUND THE WAYS THEY WERE SAT LIKE THIS BECAUSE GEE SAW A NEEDLE. I think. I didn't actually ask." I say  
"Haha, I'll be right back, just need to use bathroom." Cass says then turns a corner. I sit where I was stood for about 10 minutes before Ray, Frank, Gerard and Mikey walk up to me.  
"Hey Harm? Is this Cass` number because I just got the weirdest texts ever" Ray asks passing me his phone,  
"yeah it is" I say when I see the number  
'Alright, Atomic Diamond  
The lights are out & the party's over'  
'It's time for me To Put On My War Fedora,  
start running and say goodbye, for a little while,  
& I know you're gonna miss me,  
So I'll leave you with this'  
"No"  
'You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun?  
Well it'll burst you into flames  
If you stay in one place too long  
That is if the static don't get ya first'  
"No, no, no"  
'So remember even if you're dusted  
You may be gone  
But out here in the desert  
Your shadow lives on without you'  
"No, no, no, no, no"  
'This is Kobra Kidding  
Signing off'  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no" I say panicked!,  
"I believe it`s Na, Na, Na, Naaaaaaagh what was that for" Frank says when Gerard elbows him in the stomach.  
"Frank, this is effing serious! Cass is running away! For all I know she could be long gone by now." I shout at him "Ray can you text her back?" I ask panicking.  
"It's not sending Harm, She's gone." Ray tells me.  
"She can't be gone. I don't care how long it takes. I am going to find her. And Mikey! You're coming with me." I shout, pointing at him.  
I go back to the house with Gee, Mikey, Frank and Ray running behind me. I go into my room and start blaring out Party Poison. I grab a white tank top that has the starbucks girl on it but she is bones and the background it black instead of green, leopard print jeans and my boots that I only ever wear when I am desperate. I grab my fingerless leather gloves that I bought last week, and put on a sleeveless leather jacket. I put on as many of my bracelets that I can find and finally from a secret hidden bag that not even Cass knows exists something I had been creating in secret for a long time. I put on the yellow mask that has a bullet hole in the centre and red coming from it, and look through the eye gaps. "I'm ready." I say to myself.   
I walk out the room and see Gee, Mikey, Frank and Ray standing there in their Killjoy outfits. "Ermmm, Guys?" I say and the turn round.  
"Come on Atomic Diamond. We have to find Kobra Kidding." Gerard (or as he is now Party Poison) says to make me feel better.  
I smile as I see their ray guns and all of them are wearing their masks as well.  
"I've never seen that before, did you make it?" Fun Ghoul says  
"Yeah, I finished it last week, but I don't have a ray gun." I admit  
"Don't worry Atomic, we have this one covered." Jet Star hands me a black ray gun, to match my leather jacket.  
"Lets go find a killjoy." I say pulling my mask over my eyes and putting the ray gun in a belt loop. We get outside the house and I say, "Party, you're with Jet you two head to Bob's house, Kobra, you're on your own but head to the park, Fun, you're with me. Lets Go." I say. We split off to the places I mentioned.  
"Atomic, where are we going?" Fun Ghoul asks  
"We're going to The Music Shop." I say.  
Fun and I walk to the music shop which isn't that far away from the orphanage and I see Jet going in there. So much for staying as teams. We go into the shop and look around but see she isn't here. As Fun and I are walking back to the houses, Georgia runs up to us. "Have you seen Cass?" I ask her.  
"No but her jacket isn't at my house anymore." She tells me  
"I thought she would have taken it. Fun we have to wait here until the rest get back. There is no where else we can check." I am kinda expecting Cass to be at Bobs house gathering all her stuff, but I am proved wrong when Party comes back with no one. "Any luck Party?" Fun asks  
"Sadly, none. Jet went off in a different direction." Party tells us. After a while Jet shows up, with no one.  
"Take it you didn't find anything." Party asks  
"No, Nothing." Jet answers.  
We wait for a while longer until we see Kobra walking down the street with Cass in his arms asleep. "KOBRA YOU FOUND HER!" I say, I didn't expect her to be at the park actually. She never really liked going to parks because of idiots who show up and start reading words from the back of your top, and who follow you around.  
"Jet could ya get my car?" Kobra asks  
"Sure." Jet says  
I walk back into the house, and get changed so I'm not dressed as Atomic Diamond. I walk into the living room and see Gerard and Frank in their normal clothes rather than their Killjoy outfits.  
"Harm?" Gerard asks  
"Yup?" I say  
"Why when we were fending off Bob and Holly did you call me Daddy Way instead of Gerard?" He asks  
"Because." I reply  
"Because what?" He questions  
"Gohd, I don't need an answer for everything do I?" I say then walk out the room. I go to my room and sit on the bed for a while. Looking at the very few pictures of my dad that I actually have. I put my earphones in and start playing the only three bands I actually listen to, ever. That's My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. I do listen to other bands but just very rarely.  
Gerard walks into my room, I look at him but then continue to look at my dad. I don't really remember him that much, all I remember is waking up one morning and he was gone. Mum was 'crying' and there was a note. It said  
Harmony, my little girl, Mummy and Daddy haven't been getting along very well recently, so Daddy is going away for a bit. I promise you I will come home eventually, but for now I need a break. Mummy needs a break too. Trust me, mummy will look after you, mummy will always look after you, even in the darkest of times. I love you my beautiful Harmony, you're the best daughter I could have wished for. I'll see you soon. From Daddy Ribble. P.S Just keep swimming.  
I still have it somewhere actually, in a secret bag that no one knows about. I have quite a few secret bags now that I think about it.  
"Is that him?" Gerard asks.  
"Yeah. This is Daddy Ribble." I say  
"He looks friendly." Gerard tells me  
"Not only was he my dad, but he was my best friend. I haven't had a best friend since dad left, then I met Cass. I was only six, and mum didn't want me after he left, she kept me in the house, but I wasn't wanted. I ran away from her and I went to the orphanage, I knew Martha. I told them how neglectful mum was and they kept me. Every time I was adopted by someone, it was always a mother and father. I was afraid that what happened with my mum and dad would happen, I thought that the dad would run away and then the mum would hate me. When I felt like the relationship of the two foster parents was shrinking, I would do something to get them to send me back to the orphanage. I always thought it was my fault, I still do think it's my fault. Dad left me a note before he went and he said he would see me soon. That was 9 years ago though, he hasn't even contacted me. He said I was the best daughter he could have wished for, but I didn't believe him. I never do." I say.  
"You are the best daughter someone could wish for, and I'm glad that I get to call you my own daughter. Anyway, you know how you've been wanting a green fringe for years?" Gerard asks  
"Yeah?" I say  
"Well." He pulls his hands out from behind his back and shows green hair dye. My blue fringe was fading now anyway.  
"Oh My Gee thank you!" I say exited. "Can I put it in now?" I ask  
"Yeah sure, do you want any help putting it in?" He asks  
"Nahh, I did my blue and it turned out alright." I tell him.  
"It didn't turn out alright, I thought a professional did it!" Gerard says  
"Are you trying to cheer me up?" I ask  
"Yeah." He says then walks out my room.  
I run into the bathroom and apply the green to my fringe, the tips of my hair are still extreamly blue so I make it look like it's supposed to be like that and I give it a sort of ombre look. I walk into the living room once it is finished and I say "I did it!" Frank and Gerard look at me and notice how I've done it.  
"You're better than Gerard at dying your hair." Frank says causing Gerard to playfully push him. Gerard pushes him harder than he thought and Frank ends up lying on the floor.  
"Well as they say, when no one else will hug you, the floor always will." I say then walk out the room.  
"Shut up Harm." Frank shouts  
"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU CAUSE OF HOW FAR ON THE FLOOR YOU ARE!" I shout then run up to my room and lock the door.


	9. Chapter 9 - It’s Burning Bright

"WAKE UP HARM!" Frank shouts  
"I'm awake." I say blankly  
"You gotta go to school in sports stuff today." Gerard says while walking past my room "By the way, there's coffee downstairs if you want it."  
Once I force Frank out my room I throw on any top, a hoodie that said 'Just Do It Later' and emoji jogger bottoms. I quickly put my hair in a high pony tail then I walk out my room and downstairs to get a coffee. Once I had finished drinking it the door bell went off so I answered it  
"Ready cousin?" Cass asks once I open the door  
"Yep...wait ...cousin..." I stammer "Do you mean..... Are you now Cassandra Way?" I ask. She wore a black top, are ya nasty shorts and black baseball boots that she wrote 'The Black Parade' on with tip-ex  
"Hell yeah I am let`s go" she grins.  
We get to school and sit in our form seats with a few minutes to spare before the bell for once.  
Mrs Crooks walks into the room and does a double take when she sees us, After she completes the register she begins explaining about 'The Super Fun Sports Aspirational Day'.  
"Once the bell goes for the end of form you will go to the back field where your parents are waiting with Mrs Elson to join in the fun day" Miss grins at our shocked faces, "Wonderful." I say to myself  
The bell goes and everyone hesitantly makes their way to the back field, when we got there we saw Mrs Elson, everyone else's parents and Ray, Frank, Gerard and Mikey were there too.  
They were all wearing sunglasses,  really short black shorts and a plain black tank top but Mikey was wearing baseball boots like Cass' Kobra Kid ones  but bigger...obviously and had the Kobra Kid symbol on his red hoodie, Ray had Jet Star baseball boots and the Jet Star symbol on his blue hoodie, Gerard had Party Poison baseball boots and the Party Poison symbol on his yellow hoodie and Frank had Fun Ghoul baseball boots and the Fun Ghoul symbol on his green hoodie. They were also getting really weird looks from the other parents who were just wearing a normal tracksuit.  
"Harm...Is it just me?...or...are you...seeing....This?....Too?" Cass asks  
"nope it`s real" I reply as we walk over.  
"so this is what he mean when he said Wouldn`t wanna be ya..." Cass says randomly.  
"what?" I question  
"nevermind.." I say,  
"HI GIRLS!!" Frank says excited,  
"...hi..." we reply unimpressed,  
"Oh hi there Cassandra, Hi Melody" we hear Jordan say. I cringe when Jordan calls me Melody  
"MY NAME IS HARMONY" I snap.  
"oh sorry I just came over to say that me and my new family will run rings around you in the challenges today" Jordan smirks.  
"Where`s your little sidekick then?" Cass smirks back, I stare at her  
"A...She is ill, but that doesn`t matter us three will still beat you six" she smiles walking away,  
"Now, now Jordan. be nice... maybe they will make it into the top ten" the snobby woman behind her laughs,  
"Puhlease, PEASANT!, we are the FABULOUS Killjoys!, Nobody can beat US" Gee gloats sassily. I stare at him blankly  
"oh really?" snobby woman`s husband challenges,  
"Ya, Really!" Uncle Mikey tells him. Great, now I have to act like I care.  
"Now you`ve done it!" I sigh, "we HAVE to run now and they`ll beat us",  
"No they won`t" Ray say optimistically,  
"Hello...person who can even run an eighth of a lap without collapsing and having Icy lungs here" Cass waves, Frank waves back and Cass face palms.  
"RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP, FIRST COMPETITION IS THE RELAY RACE" Mrs Elson calls out "oh and Jordan, you and your family will have to run twice because there is only three of you when everyone else has six",  
As we pass Jordan, Cass and I smirk at her "sucks to be you" we laugh. We get into our places and wait for the race to start, I am running the first 100 meters with the baton, I will pass it to Cass, Cass will pass it to Ray who will pass it to Frank, who will pass it to Mikey, who will pass it to Gerard for him to finish the race with the last 100 meters.  
"ON YOUR MARKS" Everyone gets into the crouching running start position thing, "GET SET.....GO" Everyone with a baton starts running, When I gets close Cass sets off slowly until I push the baton into her hands and she speeds up. I see her running as I slow myself down gradually, and I look round too see Jordan only just getting to where I'm standing. I see Cass slam the baton into Rays hand and collapse onto the grass trying to regulate her breathing but I don't think it's working.  
"WAY DOWN!" I yell to get Mikey, Gerard, Frank and Ray's attention,  
"Harmony take Cass to the toilets to get her some water" Miss says, I help Cass to the toilets but when we get there we hear a clank and turn to see a can of hairspray ON FIRE, and the door clicks locking. I start to panic and frantically ring people on my phone. THE FIRE IS SPREADING, MIKEY ISN'T PICKING UP AND NEITHER IS GERARD OR FRANK.   
"HELLO" I hear Ray answer THANK GOD,   
"help." I say quietly "Toilets." Then I pass out


	10. Chapter 10 - I Would Sing You To Sleep

A buzzing noise is all that I can hear. I begin to open my eyes and see the outline of people. There are three outlines. The room is a blinding white colour. I hear one of the people quietly say "She's waking up." Or something along those lines.   
"Harm?" Someone says "Are you alright?" I nod  
"I think so." I manage to say. My voice sounds horse and I begin coughing. "What happened?" I ask, trying to fix my eyes to the room  
"On the aspirational day, you and Cass were locked in the toilets. Someone set it on fire. When we got there you two were passed out." I hear Gerard say. I start concentrating and soon enough I can see the room I'm lying in.   
"Sooo, where am I then?" I ask  
"You're in the hospital, it's been quite a while since you were put in here." a doctor says. " I'm Doctor Iplier, I was also Cass's doctor."  
"Where is Cass?" I ask  
"She's already gone with Mikey and Ray." Frank says.  
"How long ago?" I ask  
"About half an hour." Gerard says.  
"Can I go?" I ask  
"I recon you and Cass are in the same state, if we can let Cass leave then we can let you leave." Dr Iplier says.  
"Okay, can you gtfo while I get dressed then." I say  
"Say it nicely." Gerard says looking slightly cross  
"Okay, can you gtfo while I get dressed then... PLEASE." I say   
"Close enough." Gee sighs and walks out the room with Frank and Dr Iplier following behind. I get out the hospital bed and go over to the corner of the room where my clothes are. Quickly I get into them and open the door to show Gee and Frank I'm ready.   
"Wait, what day is it?" I ask  
"It's the twentieth of July... Why?" Gee says  
"It's Cass's birthday..." I say as if they're stupid.   
"Is it?!" Frank shouts  
"Frank... SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I say.  
"No but is it really Cass's birthday?" Gee asks  
"Wait... you didn't know!" I say  
"No, we didn't" Gerard and Frank say together.  
"Are you two complete idiots?" I ask them  
"You can't say that too me, I'm your father!" Gerard says back to me  
"Frank isn't..." I say  
"Frank doesn't count." Gerard says  
"Hey, I'm standing right here ya know!" Frank says  
"Anyway, can we go now please? I kinda have a friend waiting for a birthday." I mention  
"Yeah c'mon, it won't take long." Gerard says  
"I have an idea!" Frank yells once we get in the car. Gerard starts driving.  
"Are you gonna tell us what that idea is?" I ask  
"I could but you won't like it." Frank mentions  
"Tell us anyway, I'd rather not be afraid of what you're gonna do" Gerard says  
Frank goes up to Gee's ear and whispers something.  
"I ship it." I laugh to myself.  
"No way in HELL are we doing that!" Gerard shouts  
"Doing what?!" I ask  
"Harm, I hope you like confined spaces..." Frank says  
"She's NOT doing it!" Gee retaliates  
"If I new what I'm supposedly not doing then maybe I COULD decide for myself?" I say, once we arrive home.  
"He wants to-" Before Gerard could finish what he was saying, Uncle Mikey ran up to the car and flung the door open.  
"Do you know where Cass would be?" He says frantically  
"She'll be at the graveyard, why?" I say getting out the car and walking toward the house  
"I brought her home then she ran off because I got angry at her." He says  
"Trust me, that's not the reason. Go get her, the graveyard just near the closest park." I say opening the door and looking in. I see a large box that's big enough to fit Me or Frank in it.  
"Thanks Harm." Uncle Mikey says  
"Alright Harm. Get in the box." Frank says  
"Are you kidding?" I ask  
"Nope, get in the box." Frank says  
"Frank, I'm not getting in that box. It's a stupid idea." I tell him  
"Yes you are." He says  
"I would rather jump out the window than get in that box." I exaderate  
"Jumping out a window is dangerous, get in the box." He says getting closer to me. Once he's close enough he grabs me and picks me up, carrying me to the box and putting me in. He quickly closes the lid and I hear a roll of cello tape being pulled. Before I can get out the box is shut and there's no escape for me.  
"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IERO!" I shout from the box  
"That's if you can get out!" He laughs  
"Oh don't you worry, I'll get out. And when I do... watch your back." I say quietly to myself then sit on my phone for a bit until I hear the door open.


	11. Chapter 11 - But I Might.

"What the actual Frickin', Frackin', Frockin' Frank Frickle Frackle Freckle are you doing?" I hear Cass ask once she steps inside the (probably) dark hallway. Mikey shushes her and I wait, still on my phone. The lights come on and loads of party poppers go off. "SUPPRISE!" Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie, Uncle Mikey, Gerard and Ray say,  
"PPRISE!!" Frank joins in late only just letting his party popper go off.  
"here open this first" Gerard says kicking my box, which I've come quite acustomed too. I'm not gonna show it though. I say "oww" as I manage to lift myself off the ground a little and walk in the direction I assume Uncle Mikey and Cass are.  
"Hi Harm" Cass says, most likely smirking  
"damn it Frank!" I curse.  
"what did I do" Frank gasps in mock shock.  
"I told you this was a stupid idea but no you just shoved me in the box" I reply, with a slight hatred for Frank at the moment being I remembered I was in a fricking box.  
Someone kicks the box making it upturn revealing me annoyed and tangled up. Cass helps her out and I jump on Franks back "PIGGY BACK RACE!" I yell kicking Frank... Hard. "GO PRINCESS FRO FRO!" Cass laughs throwing me a silver tiara which I plonk on Franks head.  
When we get into the living room where everyone else is Frank and Ray drop us onto the couch and collapse next to us.  
The doorbell rings interrupting our laughter and I go to answer it "Hello welcome to the other Way residence, this is not my house, If you want Gerard Way you have gone the wrong way If you want Moikey Way or anyone else please say now before I slam this door in yo face" I say to the tall thing standing in front of me.  
"I'm here for my Mike" It says  
Bitch What!, he is my Uncle Mikey Face. She waddles into the room and I quietly say to myself "Oh don't mind me, just push past and come right on in." Giving her a really dirty look.  
"MIKE" she says giving him a creepy grin. "His name is Mikey" I say to myself again.  
"CAKE" Frank shouts almost mimicking her, "FOLLOW ME DWARVES" he adds,  
"HIYA EVERYBODY" the creepy woman screeches  
Cass and I skip after Frank singing "Hi Hoe Hi Hoe off to eat all the cake we go",  
"oh no you don't" Brendon says chasing us "you can't have the birthday cake yet".  
"we wern't going to, I was getting the black iced cupcakes Ray made, you know the ones which have stuff inside that looks like blood and it goes everywhere when you bite into them" Frank says making Brendon sit down,  
"good because I worked hard on that cake after I fought Ray in who was making one for our little emo child" Brendon says,  
"Frank! how do you know what they are like inside" Ray says running into the kitchen where Frank was standing guiltily.  
"hey am I not your little emo child too" I sulk.  
"yeah you are, you two are part of the Holy Emo trinity.....or whatever they call us.... family now" Brendon laughs.  
Frank was being mean and only let us have one cupcake each but he had two so Cass shoved one of his in her mouth and licked her own so he wouldn't eat it and ran back into the living room. Frank following close behind. From the kitchen I hear it screach "EWWW SHE LICKED THAT YOU TRAMP". Bitch only I get to call Frank a tramp. And Cass does as well.   
"Hey!" Cass says crossly, "Frank maybe a tramp but he is our tramp",  
"thanks...I guess?" Frank says.  
"but you are so horrible to him" the creepy woman snaps,  
"we are only joking, aren't we Frank?, we love ya really" I say walking out the kitchen and up to Frank who squeezes me when I stand next to him.  
"I ain't no sponge" I sass.  
"Cass this is Leah" Uncle Mikey introduces the creepy chavvy woman, "Do I not exist now or am I later?" I whisper to Frank. I'm feeling... slightly... sassy... today.  
"awww, this is sweet little Cassandra, happy birthday sweetheart, you are very tall for a ten year old"  
"and you are very short for a fifty year old" Cass says smiling sweetly,  
"I AM NOT FIFTY YOU LITTLE SHI...Sweetie" Leah screeches,  
"oh sorry you just don't look a day over fifty" Cass winks, making me giggle and say  
"Oi wotchit bruvv she'll 'ave ya, she's bare fumin, gonna bang yer at she will init fam" mocking Leah. "Leg it m8" I say still mocking her when Leah and Mikey glare at us  
"Cassandra, Harmony!" Mikey warns,  
"Oh snap, look at that, there you go, Where you at,........I mean he's using the full name now we're in for it" I say before we watch Leah drag Mikey out the room.  
"what did you actually just say?" Frank asks confused,  
"she said, hey friend you might want to look out, for our friend, Leah over there is not very happy and if you aren't careful you may get a slap, then she said run" Cass explains my chav talk which I only use to mock people. I used to speak like that but then I realised how stupid I sounded. I guess some people just never learn.  
"oh" Frank says still confused, as Frank would be.  
"are we going to stand here being boring or shall we get this party started" Gerard smirks throwing a cupcake at me. starting a cupcake throwing war. Gerard, Brendon and Dallon were on one team and Cass, Frank and me were a team. Ray was having a mental breakdown in the corner because we ruined his beautiful cakes he spent hours on and Mikey was god knows where, doing god knows what. We upturned the two tables in the living room and hid behind them, Frank had ran into the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the cakes, Gerard had already taken half. "FIRE" Frank yells and all six of us jump up and throw the cakes at each other, I manage to hit Gerard three times, Brendon once and Dallon once while hitting the door two times. I only got hit three times, and two don't count because one was before the war and the other was Frank. When we were done we were about to put the tables back when we hear screeching. "what the heck" Cass says looking at me both of us confused.   
"lets go!" I say and we walk out the room towards the awful noise. When we find it we open the door to Mikey's room to find Leah standing over him with one of her stilettos in her hand ready to strike Mikey who was curled up on the floor crying with scratch marks on his face from the bitches fake nails.   
"HEY DON'T YOU HURT THAT MIKEY" We yell,  
"don't you tell me what to do, and by god don't you come any closer, I'm too pretty to listen to you" Leah snarls.  
"pretty as in what? compared to a bin maybe" Cass says,  
"what!, anyway what was I saying" Leah says,  
I bursts out into laughter yelling "SHE SAID WAY!",  
"We come here to rescue Mirkir and what are you doing" Cass sighs,  
"SHE SAID WAAAAAAAAY" I yell/laugh again not being able to control it.  
"Damn you and your weakness for the 'w' word when you've had too much sugar" she sighs.  
"WAY" I laugh.  
"you know they say that Vampires will never hurt you....but I might" Cass say to Leah, walking closer to her in front of Mikey. Then I stop laughing and stand next to Cass ready to protect Uncle Mikey.


	12. Chapter 12 - Mama, We're All Full of Lies.

As Cass goes straight up to uncle Mikey, to comfort him, I stalk up to Leah.  
"Don't. Touch. Uncle. Mikey. Ever. Again." I spit at her  
"Why should I listen to you?" Leah spits back  
"Oh... you'll want to listen to me. Trust me." I smirk an evil smirk before stalking closer, making her back away. She puts her back right against the window and I stalked right up to her. I unlatched the window so that she could keep going backwards. She didn't.  
"Cass, I ain't scared o' you." Leah says... Oh yeah, she doesn't know my name.  
"I'm Harmony... But everyone calls me Harm." I tell her  
"What a stupid nick name... why Harm?" Leah mocks.  
"Because of this. This is for hurting uncle Mikey." I say, kicking her in the stomach so she curls over. "And this is because I can." I saw slightly shoving her so she loses her balance and falls out the now open window. I smirk once more "That's why they call me Harm." I turn around and see Cass and uncle Mikey staring at me. "...She fell... Honest." I say with a smug look on my face.  
"I think my foots broken." Leah whines from the ground. Cass and I yell the beginning of 'I'm Not Okay' before Ray runs into the room. He goes back out then a few seconds later comes back in with bandages and starts cleaning uncle Mikey's cuts before putting a bandage around them. Cass looks at Mikey, smiles and places a plaster with a blue rabbit on a small cut on his forehead. Cass then jumps out the window and lands on Leah. "Now it's definitely broken... Bitch." Cass laughs.  
        I hear some muffled talking outside after Cass shouts then the front door opens, Cass barges in shouting me. She grabs my arm and drags me downstairs. "LOOK!" She yells pointing at a woman hugging Gee.   
"...Who is she?" I whisper to Cass.   
"Hi, you must be Harmony. Gee's told me all sorts about you." She says "I don't know if you know me or not but I'm Lin-Z. I'm his girlfriend." She smiles. My face drops, he... kept a secret from me.   
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell. Everyone looks shocked at me being I've never swore before, but I don't care at the moment. One of the few people in the world that I trusted just broke that by lying to me saying he didn't want a relationship yet, but he didn't tell me when I could possible get a mum. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I didn't know how you would take it." Gerard answers  
"I don't think she's taking it very well babe." Lin-Z says  
"Well, I'm going to talk with Frank." I say walking away and dragging Frank by the arm. Frank catches up with me, and says "What was with the sweary swear?"  
"I don't like people lying to me. It's very rare I give my trust away and the first people who ever gained my trust broke it by lying about every single thing that happened. Always saying it was my fault, claiming that they never did anything wrong. It was always me, that I was the reason my mum left. IT'S ALL LIES! I HATE LIES!" I rant.  
"Well, tea is gonna be ready soon so lets just go and sit down at the table. Okay Harm?" Frank says  
"Sure." I say.   
        We sit at the table for around five minutes until Gerard brings out fish and chips for everyone. Once he lays out everyones food, and sits down I look around for the salt, noticing it's right next to Gerard. "Gerard, could you pass the salt... or are you tryna hide that from me too?" I ask.  
"I'm not passing you anything until you stop being so moody." He answers. I groan and stand up snatching it from his hands and occidentally spilling it everywhere.   
"Can I have some food with my salt?" Cass asks. I sit back down and put my head in my hands, being completely angry with everything around me.  
"Harmony, elbows off the table please." Gerard asks. I ignore him, and continue sitting in my frustrated position. "Harmony." He says again, his voice becoming stern. I sigh deeply before slowly removing my hands from my head and staring angrly at Gerard instead of at my food which I wont eat. "Harmony, what is the matter." Gerard asks.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you lied." I say with sassy anger.  
"Watch your tone of voice Harmony and I didn't lie, I just didn't completely tell the truth." Gerard tries.  
"Which is called lying. At least Frank doesn't lie to me." I say. Frank starts to shuffle around, as if hiding something. "Does he?" I ask, looking at him. He begins to fidget more until he regrettably shakes his head, no.  
"What did you lie about?" I ask  
"Ermmm, I... I kinda maybe broke your phone but bought you a new one so you never knew... Also your eyeliner." He says.  
"CAN I NOT TRUST ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE!" I yell, throwing myself from my chair and walking out the house. I stand at the door for a while being able to hear what Lin-Z's first reaction of me is.  
"Is this my fault? Does she hate me?" Lin-Z asks  
"No, she just hates being lied to currently she hates Uncle Gee." Cass replies.  
"Oh... I didn't know. If I knew I would have told her." Gerard says... probably lying.  
"I'll go look for her in an hour." Cass says.  
"Why an hour?" Frank asks  
"Because Bucket Crunderdunder is on, also did you see what she just did to snotty arsed Leah?" Cass says.  
        I walk away from the house after she says that, knowing I have at least an hour to myself because Cass will be too busy watching Sherlock. I walk to the park, closest to home and sit there for a while. After about half an hour, Jordan and Luci walk up to me.   
"What do you want?" I ask  
"Nothing. Just wanted my lighter back." Jordan says.  
"I don't have it, we threw it in the bin." I tell her  
"What do you mean you threw it in the bin?" Luci asks  
"Here let me spell it out for you." I take some rubbish out of my pocket and walk towards the bin. "This piece of rubbish is your lighter Jordan." I throw it in the bin. "And that's where it is now." I go to sit back down on the swing, where I was before I got rudely interrupted by some idiots.   
"You aren't sitting down again." Jordan snarls  
"Get out of my way." I say  
"No." Jordan says  
"Urgh fine, bye." I say, turning around. One of them grabs my arm and turns me around. "Could you get off me?" I say. Before I even get a reply Luci throws a punch at my face, making my nose bleed. I didn't know she could punch so hard.  
"Wow, I'm now dying. Congradulations. Why did you just punch me in the nose?" I ask confused  
"I am sick of you Harmony." Jordan says  
"Poor you. Will you let go now?" I say, with a deadpan look on my face. Jordan lets go and I begin to walk away. Before I do I turn around and punch both of them in the face, busting their noses. "I don't get called Harmony anymore, it's Harm now." I say before walking away.  
"FRANK IERO SUCKS!" I hear a distant yell. Probably Cass trying to get me to come back.  
"YEAH HE DOES!" I yell back, holding my nose, being it kinda stung a lot now.  
"JACKSEPTICEYE IS A TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" They yell again.  
"WHO THE FUCK!" I yell back  
"FOUND HER" I hear them say.......oh it was Cass.  
I walk back quickly so that Gee can see what happened. I'm not mad anymore, and hopefully no one will lie to me anymore.  
When I get home I walk into the house and say "I got my nose broken because of you Gee!"  
"Gee left a few minutes ago Harm." Lin-Z says, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Oh, then could you have a look at my nose please. It really hurts." I say "By the way, it's very bloody."  
"Sure. Just move your hand and I'll have a look." She says. I smile and move my hand away from my nose, and show her.   
"...Sorry about earlier, it probably wasn't the best first impression I could have given." I say as Lin-Z inspects my nose.  
"It's alright Harm." She says. "Now, your nose isn't broken, it's just bloody. What happened?" She asks  
"Some girls that hate my guts decided to punch me in the nose." I tell her  
"I hope you punched those girls back!" Lin-Z says  
"I don't." Gee says from the doorway.  
"I did." I smile. "Hi... dad."


	13. Chapter 13 - But Would Anything Matter, if You're Already Dead?

I wake up at around midday, with a twist in my stomach. Today was my birthday, but I felt as though something was going to happen. It was finally my 16th, but... no one came to wake me up earlier in the morning. Not even Cass. It's very unusual of her not to barge into my room on my birthday. No matter where we live.   
        I slowly got dressed into an oversized light grey top and light blue ripped skinny jeans, with an oversized checkered shirt that I left unbuttoned and put on my belt that for the buckle had a superman sign but pink and black instead of red and blue. I make my way downstairs and search all around the house. No one. Not even Frank. I go back to my room and see that the board between mine and Cass's rooms is back, so I balance over it and open her window, letting myself in. I look all around her house as well. No one. Not even Ray.  
        I take my phone out my pocket and call Cass. When I hear her phone ringing I follow the sound but when I get there... there's nothing there. "Am I dreaming?" I think outloud, pinching my arm to find out. When it doesn't do anything, I conclude that I am awake. So where is everyone. I continue walking around the house. Trying to find something, to indicate someone is around. That they haven't forgotten about me. I look at my phone and realise it had been an hour since I got up. Surly no one would leave me for this long.  
        I go back upstairs to use the board to get back to my house, but stop when I see a lump in the covers.  
"Cass? Is that you?" I ask. Nothing happens  
"Cass... I can see you." I try, she doesn't even move.  
"Stop pretending to be dead Cass. Get up." I say.   
"Cass?" I'm getting slightly worried now.  
"Cass, wake up." I tell her. I go towards the bed and remove the covers from her head. "Cass?" I say. "Cass please wake up. Don't leave me." I tell her. I rush to Mikey's room to see him lying in bed as well.  
"Mikey! Uncle Mikey wake up!" I yell. He gets up.   
"Harm... you look scared are you alright?" He asks  
"Cass isn't waking up... I... I don't think she's breathing." I say  
"Maybe she's just holding her breath." Mikey says  
"Just... could you get her up for me. She's scaring me. She always wakes up when I ask her too." I say  
Mikey and I go back to Cass's room to see she's still lying there exactly how I left her. Not even twitched slightly. Everything was exactly the same. Mikey attempts to wake her up. Telling Cass the prank was supposed to be on me, not on him and that she needs to get up. She doesn't budge. "Get Gee." He says to me.   
I quickly scramble across the board between our houses and run into Gee's room. "DAD WAKE UP!" I say. Both him and Lin-Z wake and look at me.   
"What's the matter Harm?" Lin-Z asks  
"Cass... She's not getting up... Everyone else is... but Cass won't wake up. Not for me... Not for Mikey... She's not breathing." I say, with tears threatening to fall.  
Gee goes to Cass's house and I collapse on the floor crying. Lin-Z comes to me and hugs me on the floor. "What if she's dead Lin-Z?" I say "What if this was the last time I ever saw her?" I say  
"Harm... please stop crying. I'm sure Cass will be fine." Lin-Z says  
"I hope she is." I say. I dry my eyes and Gee slowly walks back into the room with a box in his hands.  
"Harmony... I'm so... so sorry." He says, handing me the box. I take it from him and look at it.   
To Harmony. My best friend.  
It read on top. I take the lid off and inside there is a smaller box and a letter  
To Harmony... If you're reading this then I must be dead. I told Mikey about this little present for you and that he was to give it to you when I died. Now, inside this smaller box is something I wanted to give to you when it was the first time we met, but I felt as though it was too early for a present like this. Now though. I'm going to assume it's been a while since then so here it is. Open the smaller box.  
I open the smaller box and see a locket. I open the locket and look at the picture it contains. The first ever picture of me and Cass together and on the other side was a picture of Georgia and Cass.   
You put on this present and you never take it off. So, best friend, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you again someday, who knows when, but someday we'll be together again. And until then, don't take it off. Don't lose it, and never. Never forget about me.  
From your awesomely awesome friend Cassandra, who prefers to be known as Cass.   
"She... She's really gone... Isn't she?" I ask, looking up at Gee.  
"I'm sorry Harm." He says, telling me everything in those three words.  
"I should go and tell Georgia. Dad... come with me?" I ask  
"Sure. Come on." He says, helping me and Lin-Z off the floor and then hugging me by the side as we walk across the road to Georgia's house. I slowly knock on the door. Her mother answers.  
"Sorry, Georgia isn't allowed to hang out with you after what happened to my garage." She says  
"I just wanted to tell her something. Please?" I ask, wiping old tears from under my eyes.  
"I'll go get her. Give me a moment." She answers  
"Thank you." Gee says. Her mum nods, then goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells Georgia. She comes to the door and immediately knows something is wrong.  
"Harmony? What's up." She asks  
"Cass... died... an hour or so ago." I tell her.   
"Oh. Well, are you sure she's not just sleeping?" Georgia tries  
"I'm pretty fucking sure of it. With the fact she hasn't been breathing for an hour now." I rage... "Sorry." Georgia looks taken aback and then shuts the door in my face.   
"I wish she would Wake Up." I tell Gee as we walk away from Georgia's house and back to our own home.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wake Up

"It's been... 24 years, since I last saw you. Oh, Happy 41st birthday by the way. From me, the kids, the husband, mum and dad and even Bandit. I always remember you used to rub it in how you were older than me. I didn't mind though, being you were my first ever friend. You know, sometimes when I go to sleep at night, I kinda wanna wake up and to be back in the orphanage, with you and the rest of those fuck faces. At this point, I'd prefer to be back in the orphanage with everyone right now. Instead of kneeling here, getting my knees all dirty.   
        By the way, everyone is pretty over you now. Even Georgia. I kinda lost contact with her when Gee, Lin-z and I moved out of town. Every weekend, I always came back to visit uncle Mikey, to make sure he was okay. I don't know how he managed to stay so... so stable about this. But, I did catch him crying about you once. He was making me coffee, surprisingly, and I went to look in your room. Nothing had moved, apart from... Nevermind. Anyway, when I went back downstairs, uncle Mikey was sitting there with aunty Kristin , you'd like her. She has our personality. Wait what was I saying... I don't remember.  
        I don't really visit aunt Kristin anymore. I don't think she really like me, but to be honest not very many people do. When I did visit, I'd only ever tell her about all of our adventures together, being you didn't really get a chance to tell her yourself. I think, she thought I was making stuff up, but I only ever told her things that happened. I may have changed them slightly, but that's just what I do ya know." I giggle a little to myself, before my face drains of all happiness again.  
"I haven't smiled properly in such a long time. I never had the courage to visit you until now. I have so much to tell you now though. So, I have a husband. Three kids and Gee and Lin-Z are still alive and together. My husband is called Harrison, and I'm also a Ribble again. His full name was Harrison Ribble, so I'm back to being Harmony Ribble. No one really calls me Harm any more. Then there's my three children. The youngest is a boy, Harrison called him Mitch, the middle child is out little Teresa. I know you always wanted a little girl called Teresa, and then there's the oldest. I decided to call her-" Before I could tell Cass' grave the name of my child, a voice comes through  
"Mum, come on! Granddad is waiting!" She yells  
"Give me a minute Cass." I tell her "That was her now. Yes, I named her after you, Cass. She's sixteen now. The age you will be forever in that hole... I'm sorry, Cass but I gotta go now. Dad is waiting for me. We're gonna go for a meal to celebrate your birthday. I can't wait to see you again. I still have so much to say..." I get up off my knees and place flowers in front of her grave. Her favourite flowers, lillys. Cass loved lillys. I also place a card infront and a small present. A little locket, that has the last ever picture of me and her together. "Huh, now we match." I say to her, pulling a little locket from underneath my t-shirt that is the exact same. "I haven't took this off since you gave it to me for my 16th birthday." I say, putting it back underneath my t-shirt. "Goodbye, for now friend... I'll miss you." I say, walking away from the cemetery that Cass is buried in, and get back into the car  
"Where's Cass?" I ask Gee  
"She was standing at the gates before. But I don't know." He explains  
"Well she really puts the ass in Cass."   
"Mum, you shouldn't use language like that!" Teresa complains   
"Who'd you think you are. Captain America!" I laugh to myself.  
"Why are you laughing?" Mitch asks  
"Because Cass had a granddad Steve Rogers, so technically shes the granddaughter of Captain America." I laugh before realising. "Well... was" Gee hugs me before Cass gets back into the car.  
"MUM GUESS WHAT! Actually... Never mind." Cass says  
"Well now I'm interested." I say, looking at her  
"It's best you didn't know." Cass tells me  
"BLOODY HELL." Teresa yells  
"Language Teresa." I warn  
"Who'd you think you are, Captain America?" Cass laughs  
"No, that would mean I am Cass' Granddad. And Dead... Like Cass... Which isn't a bad thing."   
"Harm?" Gee asks  
"Wake Up mum" My daughter Cass smirks.  
"I am awake. I wish I could just sleep." I shout. "Sorry. I jus haven't slept properly in a long time. Shall we scoot?"


End file.
